A Hero Among 30
by Jafahh
Summary: Rated M for strong language and sexual themes. Not about Over There, but somewhat related to it. Couldnt find the right category. My story is about a particular soldier in a future war that goes through many tragic but adventurous things in his tour.
1. Chapter 1: The First Battle: Operation I

"30 seconds!, 30 seconds!" 

That's what the driver of the Amphibian screamed as 1st Platoon of Baker Company, 2nd Battalion, 3rd Marines approached Sector E on the beaches of India. It was war for the US again. Not just any war, World War III. As 1st Platoon approached Sector E the rest of the company was charging up the hill to the massive bunkers and entrenchments of the North Korean Army. Once 1st Platoon finally hit the beach head, the gates on the Amphibian slowly opened. As they exited the vehicle, the popping of the Type 99 machine gun completely gunned down 2nd Platoon.

"Rush the Bunkers!" Lt. Henderson, 1st Platoon Leader, yelled at the platoon. The men were getting gunned down one by one. As Lt. Henderson rushed to the berm separating the bunkers and the beach head, he heard Sgt. Erock shout to his right "Hostiles, 3 o'clock."

The Lt. looked to check who the new enemy was and he heard the incoming company shout out "AYO GHURKALI"-Nepalese for the Ghurkas are coming. Henderson was relieved for they were some of the fiercest and bravest soldiers on the planet. They charged the bunkers with Kukri's drawn and began cutting through the North Korean lines like a hot knife through butter.

Lt. Henderson took Sgt. Erock; Second in command of 1st Platoon, Cpl. Gary "Wash Lad" Adams; Sgt.Erock's and Lt. Henderson's best friend, and 3 other soldiers by the names of Lt. Chew Cher Yang of Alpha Company, Cpl. Gary Woloshin of 3rd Platoon, and SSgt. John Rinaldi, Leader of 3rd Platoon. They charged up the hill with the Ghurkas. They cut down and killed a platoon of North Korean Paratroopers. Weird, Henderson thought to myself. There shouldn't be any Paratroopers in a battle like this. As soon as Lt. Henderson came back to reality, a mortar hit Wash Lad and blew both his legs off. Henderson was thrown to the ground a couple feet away. He looked at Adams and saw he was trying to call a medic. The Lt. could tell the corporal wasn't going to last long with two profusely bleeding legs. He tried getting up and saw Sgt. Erock running to help him.

"Erock...get us a medic." Lt. Henderson said weakly.

His vision clouded as he saw Sgt. Erock running to get a medic. Everything went pitch black and he fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the battle. Little did he know that both of his friends had died later that day.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Lt. Henderson was finally awoken by Lt. Cher Yang of 1st Platoon, Alpha Company. He held his head because it was pounding so hard from hitting the hard sand. He got up on his feet and started to walk around. Henderson couldn't remember a thing that happened that day.

"Lt. Cher Yang...," he said, looking at the carnage around him, "what happened here?"

"Mike...Baker Company has lost 95 of it's men today...and 1st Platoon was completely wiped out except for you." Yang said.

The memory of the battle suddenly crashed down like thunder on Lt. Henderson. He remembered seeing Wash Lad Adams suffering from 2 missing legs and Sgt. Erock running to get a medic before he went unconscious.

"Chew, what happened to Adams and Erock?" Henderson asked. He was worried about his two best friends.

"As I said before Mike, your platoon is dead. Our company had to recover the dog tags from the dead. I saw what happened to your friends. Are you sure you wanna know what happened to them?" Henderson slowly nodded his head. Lt. Cher Yang sighed. It had been a long day for him.

"Cpl. Adams was killed with the medic that was carrying him. I saw both of them retreating to an overturned Amphibian but they were too late. A North Korean Mortar hit right where the Amphibian was and the shrapnel from the boat cut them in half. And for your friend Erock. Well, for him it was painless. When he went to go get you a medic, his head just exploded outta nowhere. A sniper was found with the same bullets as the one that blew apart Erock's head open."

Lt. Henderson just sat there with a sad face. Then he suddenly got up and told the others in his company to move inland. The other companies moved throughout India and eventually reached Delhi and India was freed from North Korean control.  
The next day Lt. Henderson held a memorial service in Delhi for his two deceased friends. He stayed at their poorly made gravestones for the rest of the next day. At 0800, Lt. Colonel Jishaku met with Henderson to discuss a transfer.

"So Lt., where do you plan on transferring?" Jishaku said.

"To another platoon in my company, sir."

"I think you've had enough time here in Asia, plus the frontlines in the Middle East aren't doing as well against Syria and Iran."

"I will be glad to lend my leadership abilities to General Starkaines and his men, sir."

"Thank you Lt. I will tell Starkaines that you will be transferring to his Elite 13th Marines Division. That is all."

"Thank you, sir."

As Lt. Henderson boarded the plane to US headquarters in Israel-Palestine Territories (Israel and Palestine Treaty), he looked back at the beach and thought he will never forget the sacrifices made that day. But what no one told him was that the war against Syria and Iran was a lot harder than Asia. The US were fighting on two fronts in the Middle East and were struggling to hold Iraq.


	3. Chapter 3: Ambush!

_It's been two months now_, Lt. Henderson thought. This was his first mission after being transferred to General Starkaines Division. He sat in the US-Iraqi HQ for almost a month and half while everyone else in his company went on missions. Lt. Henderson led the 8 man chalk consisting of Pfc. Millington, Pfc. Marron, Pfc. Jackson, Pfc. Makoto, Sgt. Sweetman, and MCpl. Dawkins. Across the street was the famous Chalk 4 from the Somalia Raids in 1993. They also had to serve in the War on Terrorism which ended right after Bush left office (that would be nice, lol).

"Damn man, this place leaves good memories" Maj. Eversman said to Lt. Kurth. Suddenly, Sgt. Yurek yells out "RPG!". It exploded harmlessly into the car ahead, but now it started a firefight.

"Shit," Henderson said, "Looks like there's about 20 of 'em". Both Chalks were spread out loosely among the street. Ever since the war started, Syria and Iran were planning to take over all of Middle East. So far they were successful in taking everything except the Israel-Palestine Territories and Iraq. Iraq was on the verge of defeat. Iran have taken all of Iraq except Fallujah and Baghdad. The main HQ for the US was in the Israel-Palestine Territories so Syria was having trouble taking it over. But they don't have to worry as long as Iran takes Iraq.

Major Eversman ran to Lt. Henderson's position.

"Henderson! I need you to split into a squad and flank around the building across Nebu Street to the right. I'll take a squad and do the same on the left and our squads will meet at the back of the building. From there we'll take out everyone in the building, and set up Field HQ there. Everyone else will keep supporting fire here for the guys on the roof. Leave your handheld radios. We wanna be quiet once we leave. Hand signals only. If you encounter any enemies take them out as quick as possible, understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Get ready."

As he ran back to his men, he assembled his squad and told them the plan. They took the long way to Nebu Street.

"Marron, Makoto, Sweetman, you're with me! Everyone else give us suppressing fire! Millington, now would be a good time for the Gonde. Jackson, help her set it up" Lt. Henderson yelled over the gunfire. The "Gonde" was the term everyone in Delta Squad called the Gondevoyer Machine Gun. It was basically a .50 Cal. MG except it was about 100 lbs. lighter and it was about as long as the Barrett Sniper Rifle. And it fires .30 Cal.

Henderson's squad left the plaza and headed for Nebu Street About halfway there, an AK-47 burst hit the wall next to Pfc. Marron, inches from killing him. The squad jumped to the nearest cover.

"Marron! Report!"

"Sir! There's two guys. One is in the window across from us and the other guy is in the doorway in the same building."

Just as Pfc. Marron said that, Sweetman shot the man in the window with his SCAR-L.

After a couple minutes passed by, Makoto threw a frag grenade into the house. 3 seconds went by and there was a dull thud followed by an explosion of shrapnel and blood.

"Hoorah! Got that son of bitch!" Makoto stood up as he said this.

"GET DOWN YOU IDIOT!" Sweetman said. Too Late. Another guy from the roof fired his pistol and the 9mm round hit Makoto in the chest. Henderson quickly took him out with his M16-A4.

"Makoto, you ok?" Marron said.

"Yea, I think I'll be alright." He winced in pain. Blood was pouring out of his chest.

"Ok, good" said Lt. Henderson. "Marron, patch him up quickly. Eversman is probably waiting for us at the building."

"Yea, I bet they didn't even have to fire a single round." Sweetman muttered.

Eversman was having more trouble than Henderson was. He was already at the building, but his squad was in a firefight with 5 Syrians across the street. There was barely enough cover to keep them alive. _Where the hell are you, Henderson?_, Eversman thought.

After what seemed like an hour, Lt. Henderson and his squad finally made it to the building.

"What took you so fucking long?" Kurth said.

"We were caught in 5 firefights on our way here." Marron said. He was out of breath from helping Makoto make it through the firefights.

"Well now you can help us with ours." He looked at Makoto grasping his chest.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He got shot in the chest on the way here, Ev"

"Damnit, He'll just be a burden to us"

Eversman turned to Makoto.

"Galentine will give you a small dose of morphine and re-patch you up. Then he will take you back to the plaza so you can rest there. Got it, Galentine? Good. Get moving."

Lt. Henderson turned to Marron and Sweetman.

"Ok guys, here's the plan, on the count of three, we'll give Ev and his guys suppressing fire while they ready the Nyoko Short-Range Mortar. Once those 3 are taken out, we will rush the corner and do just like we did in War Games"

"Ok 3...2...1...NOW!" They three of them unloaded their clips into the side of the enemies cover. That forced the 3 Syrians to duck into cover.

Ev gave them the thumbs-up sign that they were ready. The five of them hit the floor once MCpl. Blackburn put the incendiary round into the tube. The mortar sailed through the air and landed into the Syrian's position. The mortar exploded into a beautiful cloud of orange flames as they engulfed the Syrians and burned them to death.

Marron immediately charged to the corner and blind fired down the alley. Two screams were heard then everything went silent.

The six men gathered by the target buildings back door. Sweetman set up a snake camera under the door.

"There's 3 armed Iranians in the living room and there's two more at the top of the stairs." Sgt. Sweetman reported.

"Ok, not too bad. Kurth, throw a frag in the room once Blackburn opens the door. Then Sweetman and Henderson will rush through the confusion and kill the two on the stairs. Marron, then you go up stairs and take out whoever's left." Everyone nodded their heads.

Blackburn opened the door and Kurth threw the grenade in. The grenade hit the nearest man right in the crotch. A couple seconds later it exploded and cleared out the now splintered living room. Just as the plan was said, Henderson and Sweetman charged into the room and killed the two on the stairs. Henderson turned to his left and saw 3 more Iranians in the kitchen. He charged in their and unloaded his clip into them. While that was happening, Marron charged up the stairs and was surprised to find only 2 more men by the bedroom. He easily took them out. He went to the other side of the house and there were 3 more men firing at the rest of the two Chalks. He went by the sliding door and took them out one by one with his pistol. He went onto the deck and waved to the rest of his teammates to show that it was all clear.

Once everyone gathered inside, Eversman said "Ok good job everyone. We'll set up Field HQ here and rest then we can head back to base tomorrow morning. Twombly, get me Col. Jenkins."

"This is Jenkins, over."

"Col. Jenkins, sir! Chalk 4 and Chalk 13 have completed the mission of clearing out Nebu Street so the 2nd Armor Division could make it to Baghdad, over."

"Excellent work Major. Any casualties, over?"

"Pfc. Makoto was shot in the chest with a 9mm pistol and Galentine is currently taking care of him, over."

"Ok not bad. Anything else you would like to add, over?"

"Yes, sir, I do. Chalk 4 and Chalk 13 will stay in the main building in the plaza until 0630 tomorrow then we will return to base. And I would also like to request a promotion for Lt. Henderson and Pfc. Marron for acts of bravery, over."

"Very well, we will be waiting for you. Over and Out."

Eversman turned to face the Chalks.

"Ok guys listen up. Jenkins has something special for us when we get back so we're gonna wake up at 0600. We'll take turns doing night shifts, starting with Nelson and Twombly. Last shift will be from 0400 to 0600. The last ones on the night shift have to wake everyone up to leave. Ok guys dismissed. We all need a little R & R."

"Man I hate going first." Nelson complained.

"Get over it. At least we don't have to wake everyone up." Twombly replied.

Lt. Henderson went to bed right after his shift at 2200. _I wonder what Jenkins has for us. Maybe a couple of us are getting promoted_, he thought as he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Karma

_Damnit, why did Marron and I have to get the double shift?_, Lt. Henderson thought as he walked around the perimeter of the plaza.

"Hey, Lt." Marron whispered, "I heard something, we should find some cover, sir."

"Good idea."

Lt. Henderson crouched very low next to a car and Marron did the same thing. Henderson took a peek over the car and saw a stray dog run across the street. He looked up at the clear starry sky as he remembered his childhood with a very familiar looking dog. He was playing in his backyard with his friends Brian and Kris. His girlfriend Julia was also there. The four of them were outside playing with Mike's dog, Sam. They were chasing him around the yard. He was probably the fastest dog on the planet. No one could catch him. A bad memory now popped into his head. He saw Sam as an older dog run across the street as a mail truck came out of nowhere and slammed into the dog at 40 mph. He went over to the dog as it finished convulsing and just lay there, staring at Mike with lifeless eyes. He started crying and yelled into the sky that he wanted Sam back. As Henderson snapped to reality, Marron was yelling at him.

"Lieutenant! My motion sensor just detected about a dozen Iranians and a Syrian APC coming from Durgha Street!"

"Damnit, why on our shift?" Henderson muttered. "Ok then, I'll go wake everyone else up while you go get our Chalk's weapons and ammo. Oh, and also try to set up the Gonde as quick as possible. This is going to be a long fight." he ordered.

As he started running back, the same dog barked at him as if trying to say "Aren't you forgetting me?". Henderson whistled for the dog to come into the Field HQ. It came running full speed into the house. _I guess I'll bring him back to base_, Henderson said as he stared at the familiar face that all young dogs have. He went to the couch in the living room and woke up Major Eversman.

"Nnnn...Is it six yet?" Eversman said. He was half asleep.

"No, sir, it's an emergency. Marron and I have detected hostiles coming from Durgha Street."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!? Did they notice you?"

"I don't think so, sir. But they are heading to Chalk 2 & 8's position."

"Alright, I'll wake up everyone else and tell them the situation. Go set up the Gonde and get our weapons and ammo. We're gonna set up an ambush."

"Sir, Marron is already on that."

"Ok then wake up your Chalk."

"Aye, sir."

Lt. Henderson ran upstairs and started tapping the wall as hard as he could.

"OK EVERYBODY UP NOW! There's a handful of hostiles outside crossing through the plaza. We're gonna ambush them." Henderson said.

As everyone gathered outside and took their positions as ordered for the ambush, the 12 Iranians and Syrian APC full with weapons and ammo started their way across the plaza. Pfc. Marron clicked off the safety on the Gondevoyer and started unloading it into the Iranians. None of them were hit yet and dove to the ground for cover. One Iranian threw a grenade over the wall where Pfc. Makoto, Pfc. Millington and Sgt. Kurth were. The grenade exploded next to Makoto, completely blowing off the right side of his body. Millington took a chunk of shrapnel into her leg. Kurth stood up and started firing his M7 Assault Rifle, wounding one but the Iranian next to the one he wounded shot Kurth in the side of his ribcage, right below his armpit.

_Fuck! This is going to be a long firefight_, Major Eversman thought as he saw 2 of his guys get shot from the machine gun on the APC.


	5. Chapter 5: The Situation is FUBAR!

_Fuck! This is going to be a long firefight_, Major Eversman said.

Chalk 4 and 13 were in a very tough position. They were in a firefight against a dozen Iranians with an APC full of unknown weapons. The Iranians had more cover than the US soldiers did and, worst of all, the US soldiers were losing men one by one.

"Makoto!" Marron screamed as he saw Makoto's body get blown away from the grenade.

Marron then took out the Volk Grenade Launcher and fired it at the APC. The grenade impacted into the side of the armored vehicle and created a huge dust cloud, now shrouding the enemy making it even worse to see them.

"That's it! I'm charging those motherfuckers right now!" Marron said. He jumped over his cover and started charging at the 7 Iranians left with a sub-machine gun.

"No! Kevin stay back!" Millington shouted. She then grabbed Jackson and starting charging too.

"Shit...Henderson, are you're comrades retarded?!?" Maj. Eversman yelled.

The Lt. just sat their relaxed and started chuckling to himself.

"Don't worry about it, sir."

"Don't worry about it? DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! THOSE SOLDIERS ARE GONNA GET KILLED!!!" Eversman's face started turning red with anger.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. They're merely following my orders."

"Orders? What did you tell them?"

"Tactical Maneuver Zero."

"Z-Zero! Every time a Chalk Leader has used that tactic, it's failed miserably!"

"That may be true but why do you think my Chalk was the only one who didn't go out on missions the last two months? All we did was practice this in the Virtual War Games. So right now my Chalk is the best Chalk in the 13th Marines."

Tactical Maneuver Zero is an almost impossible tactic that is pretty much a last resort. Every leader has failed trying Zero except the Legendary Brigadier General "IronBreadCrumb" Dean. The only reason it worked for him was that he used mass numbers to gain victory. Anyways, Zero is when 1 or 2 soldiers from a unit start charging the enemy on either their left or right flank after they are shrouded somehow (smoke grenade, dust, etc.). Then two more soldiers charge and it just repeats itself until the enemy is completely annihilated.

Pfc. Marron, MCpl. Dawkins, and Sgt. Sweetman went to the left while Pfcs. Millington and Jackson and Lt. Henderson went to the right. Marron reached them first and threw a flash bang in the middle of them. Unfortunately Millington was on the other side and was also flashed. As done in training, she hit the ground as soon as she could to avoid being shot. While she lay there, the rest of Chalk 15 killed the remaining Iranians. Dawkins started walking toward the APC when a badly wounded Syrian popped out of the vehicle, drew his Raging Bull, and blew a hole the size of a quarter through Dawkins' head. Marron immediately unloaded his MP7A1 into the Syrian's chest.

"Jesus...now I have to report again. TWOMBLY! Get me Jenkins again." Eversman said.

"What now Major?" Jenkins seemed ticked about something.

"We lost two more men from Chalk 13 and 3 of my guys are badly hurt, sir."

"Ok Major, first, this isn't Jenkins. This is Brigadier General McKnight. Second, I have no fucking clue what you're talking about. Do you need me to teach you the right radio frequencies, Ev?"

Eversman was so surprised. He hadn't talked to or seen McKnight in over 10 years.

"N-no, sir. It's a little dark out, I probably didn't see it right. Sorry, sir."

"Eh, I was joking with ya, Ev. I'll get Jenkins right away."

Eversman still had a look of confusion on his face. Did McKnight go crazy???, he thought.

"Yes, Major?"

"We lost two more men from Chalk 13 and 3 of my guys are badly hurt, sir."

"Shit...what the hell did you do??? Play with grenades??? I thought you cleared the area."

"No, sir. We decided to ambush a patrol of Iranians that were on their way to Chalk 2 and 8's position. We just cleared the plaza as you ordered. Not the whole block around it, sir."

Jenkins rubbed his head.

"sigh Ok Major, have Galentine do as much as he can. Do you need Streuker's Column to get you a ride?"

Eversman looked at the wounded men. They gave him a look that said they can make it.

"No, sir. We won't need a ride. In fact, we are on our way back to base now."

"Ok then, Major. See you in a half an hour. Jenkins out."

"Alrighty guys, let's go home." Eversman said in a calm voice.

The two Chalks took their sides of Nebu Street. It was gonna be a long way back to base.


	6. Chapter 6: The Special Gift

Lt. Henderson yawned. It had already been a long day for him and the other 13 Chalks. They all woke up at 0400 that morning and did their daily exercise routine of push-ups, sit-ups, and the dreadful 5 mile run around not only Ft. Monmouth II but all of US-Iraqi Headquarters. After the run they went to the mess hall and had breakfast consisting of the usual pancakes, eggs, toast, hash browns, grits, OJ, and milk. Then they all went to the north of US-Iraqi HQ and headed for the shooting range. There they practiced their marksmanship and tested their accuracy skills. At 1100 they all went to General DiGiovanni's Special Forces Class. DiGiovanni is the Commander of the US Marine Recon in the Middle East. Class ended at 1300 and everyone went back to the mess hall for some ham, turkey, and roast beef sandwiches with a can of soda. After lunch the 13 Chalks split and went all over HQ to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day until they all met again at the mess hall for dinner. Every soldier Lance Cpl. and under in the 13 Chalks went back to the bunks to go watch TV, play games, pretty much R & R. The Chalk Leaders and their Sgts. went to the Main Complex Building and did jobs for extra points so they could spend more time with their families in the US. Major Eversman went to the Main Complex Building with Lt. Kurth. Kurth went and helped the other Lts. while Eversman went to the 3rd floor (Communications Office) and helped General McKnight guide Streuker's Column to transport men at Baakala Plaza at the intersection of Nebu and Durgha Street. At 1635, The Lts. and Sgts. went back to the bunks and joined the others.

Chalk 8 was playing Halo 7 on an Xbox 900. SSgt. Accera and SSgt. Janelli were playing Guitar Hero X on PS8. Others were reading, playing cards, and writing letters. Some people were also trying to take a nap like Lt. Henderson. He was about to get some shut-eye when a ringing sound came from I.N.T.E.L.L.I.G.E.N.C.E., the main intercom/computer for the Communications Office. Major Eversman walked up to it from the other side of the room.

"Ev, you there?" McKnight asked.

"Here, sir."

"Ev, Starkaines wants you, Henderson, and Marron to report to the HIGHCOM Meeting Room in the Main Complex Building. He needs you to get in your dress uniforms."

"Understood, sir. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

The three of them quickly dressed in their dress uniforms and headed out the bunk doors. They crossed the street and headed in to the Main Complex building. They took off their berets and saluted the passing superior officers while they walked to the nearest elevator. Marron pressed a button inside the elevator that brought them to the 5th Floor, HIGHCOM Offices. They walked down the hallway and into a door labeled Meeting Room. They walked in and saw 6 men standing there. One half of the room was lit up and the other half was in complete darkness. Henderson thought he saw something move in the darkness, but he let it sit in the back of his mind. 5 of the men standing in front of Henderson, Eversman, and Marron were Generals, representing each rank of General. There was 5 Star Starkaines, who was the 2nd highest ranking officer in the world (Brent "IronBreadCrumb" Dean was Commander in Chief). The others were 4 Star DiGiovanni, 3 Star Berkley, 2 Star Nichols, and 1 Star (or Brigadier General) McKnight. Colonel Jenkins (CO of Delta Force) was also there. Starkaines stepped forward.

"Gentlemen, today is a very special day for you. I asked you three to come here for special reasons." Starkaines turned to Eversman.

"Major Matthew Eversman," Starkaines said as he walked and stopped right in front of him, "today you get these." He was holding a pair of shiny Lt. Colonel pins. "Starting next week you will be helping General McKnight in the Communications Office. He will be your commanding officer now. Jenkins is no longer your leader. He's now your comrade." Jenkins gave Eversman a smile.

Starkaines now walked up to Marron.

"Private First Class Kevin Marron. You are getting promoted today for your acts of bravery in the line of duty while successful starting and ending Tactical Maneuver Zero." He took off Marron's old rusty Pfc. pins and replaced them with shiny new SSgt. pins.

Starkaines finally got to Henderson.

"1st Lt. Michael Henderson. You have been a great leader to the men of Chalk 13. Unfortunately, tomorrow is the probably the last day you will ever see your men. But aside that, I'm promoting you to Captain for successfully attacking, defending, and securing Baakala Plaza and getting your men to a safe position while in the middle of battle."

Starkaines went back into the line of Generals. He turned around and looked into the darkness.

"Now you can come out Captain." Starkaines said.

Henderson knew there was someone there. He saw the rather short man step into the light of the room.

"Y-You're..." Henderson stuttered.

"Congrats Mike and glad to see you again."

Chew Cher Yang gave Henderson a smile that he would never forget.


	7. Chapter 7: The GoingAway Gift

"Holy shit man when did you get here?" the recently promoted Captain Henderson asked.

Captain Cher Yang laughed. "I came here a week after you did, Mike."

"Then why haven't I ever seen you on base?"

"It's because I'm stuck on this floor 24 hours a day helping Starkaines convince 5 Star General "IronBreadCrumb" Dean to transfer us to his Africa Corps."

"Chew, that's friggin awesome! When do we leave?"

Starkaines started talking now.

"You two will leave on May 25. Michael, General Dean also said he will let you choose 3 of your fellow soldiers to come with you. You are all dismissed."

Henderson, Cher Yang, Marron, and Eversman simultaneously saluted the "Brass" and they saluted back.

Captain Cher Yang returned to his room down the hall while the other 3 went back downstairs, across the street, and back into the Chalks bunks.

Eversman walked over to his Chalks part of the huge room. Kurth spoke first.

"Ev, what did old man Starkaines do to you?"

"Kurth...I GOT PROMOTED TO COLONEL!"

"Good job man. So...you still staying with us?"

Eversman's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Unfortunately no. I'm getting transferred to the Communications Center and I'm now working under McKnight. But good news for you Kurth. Starting tomorrow you're the new Chalk 4 leader."

Kurth looked Eversman in the face and smiled.

Chapter 7 Part 2

"Whaddaya mean your getting transferred?!? You've been the best Chalk leader here except for Ev. Why do you have to leave now?" Pfc. Millington complained. She gave Henderson a shy look. _Now I'll never get a chance to ask him out on a date..._, she thought. Ever since Henderson moved to US-Iraqi Headquarters, Millington always thought he was cute and wanted to marry him or at least go on a date.

"Yes I'm being transferred and they wanted me to ask any 3 soldiers in this room to come with me to Africa." Henderson turned to SSgts. Janelli, Sweetman, and Marron. "You three are coming with me to Africa."

Millington ran up and hugged the Captain.

"I'll miss you, sir."

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving 'til the 25th so I can spend some time saying goodbye to everyone."

After couple days of saying goodbye to everyone he knew on base, he was exhausted. He packed half his stuff and decided that he will do the rest before he leaves. It was almost midnight. He climbed on top of his rather large queen size bed. He turned on his side in his bed and saw Millington sitting there with her perfectly shaped breasts hanging over the blankets.

"I'm REALLY gonna miss you, Mikey."

She climbed on top of him and kissed him.

The night would be a fun one for Captain Henderson.


	8. Chapter 8: The Transfer

Captain Henderson woke up at 0600 with SSgts. Janelli, Sweetman, and Marron. Everyone else was already out doing their daily exercises. Henderson packed the rest of his things. The four of them walked outside and saw Captain Cher Yang standing next to Streuker's Column.

"What took you guys so long?" Cher Yang said.

"Shut the fuck up, Chew. We woke up 15 minutes ago." Henderson bitterly replied.

"Well, someone's cranky."

Michael Henderson glared at him.

"Whatever. Streuker is waiting. Put your stuff in the 4th HUMVEE and then pile in. It's a long ride to New Jerusalem's Airport. I suggest you bring your iTvs or iPods."

Captain Cher Yang was right. The drive, provided by Streuker's Column, was a 3 hour drive over to New Israel (Palestine in our time). Once they crossed the border, they went into a long underground tunnel and drove for another 2 and a half hours to the other side of the country and surfaced. They drove right into New Jerusalem's Airport, boarded the plane, and headed straight for Cairo, the capital of Egypt.

They got to Cairo International Airport and went outside. It was a blazing 95 degrees outside.

"Hey! Captain Cher Yang, is that you?" a man called out.

Him and Henderson looked toward the rather tall Marine. Suddenly Cher Yang smiled and started walking toward the stranger.

"Well if it isn't the great Captain Steven Wessels himself! I knew I'd see you sooner or later."

Henderson spoke at once. "Uh Chew, is this the guy that's gonna bring us to the fort in Asyut?"

He nodded. "That's right. Steve, we were asked by General Dean to come here. Do you have the HUMVEE's ready for us."

"Of course I do. There right over there."

He pointed to 3 tan HUMVEE'S. All 6 of them walked over to the HUMVEE's.

"Just put your things in the back." the driver of the 3rd HUMVEE said. The 5 Marines put their belongings in and it filled up the HUMVEE. Then they all piled into the first and second HUMVEE's. Right before Henderson climbed into the front passenger seat he noticed something written on the door. It said **Ft. IronBreadCrumb-Join Us or Die**. He thought, _Damn, now they named a fort after him. He really is legendary_.

They drove for another hour to Asyut and drove right into Ft. IronBreadCrumb. They got out and Captain Wessels lead them to the Main Complex Building. All five of them just stood there gaping once they got there. There was a problem. There was no Main Complex Building. There was an outline of what looked like a building on the ground along with debris, splintered wood, and what looked like blood. There was also what looked like a million tents. There was one tent however, that was in the middle of them all. It was huge. It was about 10 times bigger than any other tent there. There was a big red flag on it with a fist holding lightning on it.

"W-where's the Main Complex Building?" Henderson asked. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh haha, I forgot to mention that." Captain Wessels said. "A couple months ago, a Somalian Raider somehow snuck into the fort, managed to get inside the Main Complex Building, and blow the fuck out of it. Even though the building was destroyed, only 7 people died. Lucky for the Marines they weren't officers. If that Raider had gone to General Dean's room, there would have been a crippling blow to the morale here. Oh and that building there is the new Main Complex Building once we finish making it."

They walked over to the large tent and heard laughing inside.

"Hold on. I'll ask if you can see General Dean." Wessels said.

He walked in. Both Captains and the three SSgts. were talking when Captain Wessels came back out.

"He said he'll let you go in once he's done with-"

"SHIT!" someone yelled from inside the tent. Suddenly 3 Egyptian merchants ran out of them tent with a wad full of Egyptian money in their hands. A tall burly man ran out after them and stopped in front of Wessels and the others.

"-his poker game..." Captain Wessels said.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR YOU FAGGOTS! YOU CHEATED!" the man yelled at them. He crossed his arms. He had a cigar in his mouth. Then he looked down at the Captains and SSgts.

"Captain Wessels, are these the maggots that came from Iraq?" he growled.

"Y-yes, sir, General Dean. I just came here to introduce them to you, sir."

Just as Henderson heard, General Dean was in fact scary. Maybe that's why he was legendary. He could scare the shit out of anyone.

"Welcome to Ft. IronBreadCrumb, my fort named after me, you maggots." Dean's voice boomed. Then he noticed SSgt. Sweetman.

"Dave! Ahaha, I haven't seen you in awhile. You decided to join me now, eh?

"Uh, haha, yea, sir."

Marron and Janelli looked at him.

"You know him?" Marron asked.

"Yea, we've been friends since elementary school"

"Hm, figures."

The legendary General showed them around base the rest of the day, for tomorrow they would face an even harder mission than taking Baakala Plaza in Iraq.


	9. Chapter 9: Taking Back Massawa

Janelli and Marron were sleeping peacefully in their tent. Janelli saw a light outside the tent and took a look outside. He saw Captain Henderson standing right next to him.

"Justin, get Kevin up. General Dean wants us to meet him at the "Faggot Tent" as he likes to call it."

"Ugh…yes sir…" Janelli said wearily. He turned over to Marron who was snoring in his sleeping bag.

"Dude, wake up. General Faggot wants us to do another mission." Janelli said.

"Wake me up in five minutes…" he replied, half asleep. Janelli just looked at him and slapped him across the face.

"Ok ok…jeez…"

They got ready and went outside their tent and saw Sweetman, Henderson, and Cher Yang all walking toward the Faggot Tent. When they got there, General Dean and Captain Wessels were waiting for them.

"Guys," General Dean said, "I have an assignment for you."

He pulled down a map.

"Here," pointing to Eritrea "is where you will be sent for the next couple days. The Somalians have invaded one of our most important docks leading out into the Red Sea. It's cutting off our trade supply with General Starkaines. All you guys need to do is take back the dock and secure it until I can send some reinforcements there, which should only be a few days. Since I know the five of you can't do it alone, I'm pairing you up with a few guys from one the most elite Special Forces in the world, Sector 7. If anything goes wrong, I'd like you guys to retreat and hurry back here as quick as possible." He explained as he looked toward the door. "You guys can come in now."

Three soldiers, two men and a woman, walked into the room. They were wearing black tactical camo and they were each carrying an M4 Assault Rifle.

"Boys, this is Sgt. Kyon Suzumiya, Pfc. Izzy Daniels, and Pfc. Ace Spade. These are the guys that can kick some serious ass."

"I'd like it if I was called Alpha Wolf," Spade said. "It's my code name for being the best sniper in Sector 7."

"Whatever. Communications says there's about 50 or more of them Somalians patrolling the dock and they might have some weapons of mass destruction so be careful. Oh and Captain Henderson is in charge. Dismissed, faggots."

Marron, Janelli, and Sweetman saluted and left first. Then Cher Yang and Henderson and the three from Sector 7 did the same. They all walked out and went to their tents to get their gear. They went over to the Transportation Building and requested that a convoy drop them off. After about an hour of driving across the desert, they reached Massawa, Eritrea. When they got there, they planned about their attack.

"Ok this is how it's going down. Alpha Wolf, you go and hide brush in the middle and give me a scouting of the field. Give us help if any one of us is pinned down. Suzumiya, Daniels, and Sweetman, You guys are Blue Team and will flank right. Chew, Janelli and I, Red Team, will flank left. Marron, you're with us. We'll give you a Gonde for the main attack. When I give you the signal, give us suppressing fire so we can move across the field." Captain Henderson explained.

"You three," he looked at Suzumiya, Daniels, and Sweetman, "go to the shack on the way right over there and we'll meet up at that huge garage building. Once we're there, we can hold dock. Once we got it held, Cher Yang and I will help escort Alpha Wolf to our future position. Everyone got it?"

The team nodded in unison.

"Ok, go!" Henderson said as Marron, Janelli, Cher Yang, and he went to the left. Suzumiya, Daniels, and Sweetman ran to the right, behind some bushes. "Alpha Wolf" ran to the brush on top of a small hill. He peeked over the edge of the hill and could see the whole battlefield. He attached a bipod to his M89-SR and looked through the scope.

"Captain, there's 10 skinnies walking around on the left by you and there 7 more skinnies by Suzumiya. I can't really tell where the others are, but I'm guessing they're either inside the big garage or they're at the docks behind the building. I can't really see much behind it, over"

"Thank you Alpha Wolf, over and out." Henderson replied. He looked at his watch. It was 5:49 with 5 seconds til the next minute. He tapped on Marron's shoulder, who was prone on the ground with the Gonde. Henderson did an upward cutting motion with his hand, which was the signal. Marron fired. The bullets cut through the ten Somalians like paper. While that happened, Captain Henderson, Captain Cher Yang, and SSgt. Janelli ran through the field, stopping at boulders every so often to kill any Somalians that came from the garage building. Things weren't going as well for Blue Team. The three of them were behind a cluster of rocks and more and more Somalians came to kill them.

"Alpha Wolf! We're pinned down. Could you give us a hand?" Sweetman radioed him.

"Roger that, Blue Team" he said nonchalantly. He crouched out of his prone position and tossed a smoke grenade into the crowd of Somalians, hitting one of them in the face. Three seconds later, the Somalians were trapped in the smoke. Blue Team turned on their thermal vision and they shot the confused Somalians. As planned, they moved up to the back of the garage building. A minute later, Red Team was next to them.

"Where's Marron?" Daniels asked.

"Oh shit, we forgot about him. I'll head back to get him." He was about to get up and run then Sgt. Suzumiya stopped him.

"Sorry, sir, but there's more skinnies heading that way. Permission to retrieve SSgt. Marron?"

"Granted. Hurry back." Henderson looked at everyone else. "On the count of three, give Suzumiya suppressing fire…one…two…three! Go!" Red and Blue Team blindly fired on either side of the garage building. Sgt. Suzumiya charged across the field.

"Marron, I'm coming to fetch you, over" Suzumiya said as he was running behind cover.

"Thank god. My own fucking team abandoned me. I can see you're pinned down, but I'm out of ammo for the Gonde. I'll come to you, over."

"Roger that." He then radioed Alpha Wolf. "Alpha Wolf, I need you to cover me, over."

"Roger that, Marron." He aimed through his M89-SR and picked off the charging Somalians one by one until it was all clear.

"Thanks Ace. We'll come back to get you." Sgt. Suzumiya said. They ran across the field back to Captain Henderson's position. A Somalian popped out of the field in front of them and started firing his AK-47. Marron immediately killed him but a stray bullet grazed Suzumiya's leg and he tripped. He got back up and limped to the garage building. Just as they got back, they saw Red and Blue Team throw grenades into the windows. Screams of pain were heard then all was quiet. Captain Henderson turned to the others.

"Great job so far. This is what we're gonna do now. Blue Team, flank to the right of the garage building and kill any skinnies that happen to be there." he looked at Marron and Janelli. "You two flank to the left and do the same. Cher Yang and I will go fetch Alpha Wolf. Suzumiya, you're in charge once it's all clear." Henderson said. "Ok, Chew, let's go." They ran back through the field and back to Alpha Wolf's position. Right before they got there, they saw three skinnies standing were Alpha Wolf should be. Henderson pulled out a grenade and was about to pull the pin when he saw a black blur go behind on of the Somalians and cut his throat. The black blur did the same to the other two. Henderson and Cher Yang charged up the hill and saw Alpha Wolf standing there in the middle of three Somalians, twirling a bloody K-Bar in his hand.

"What? You think they could really kill someone from Sector 7?" Alpha Wolf laughed.

As they prepared to head back, Blue and Red Team were taking care of things at the garage building. As planned they flanked left and right and it was all clear. Sgt. Suzumiya walked in the building. It was somewhat dark.

"Guys, its all clear!" he yelled back outside. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and a puff of smoke and blood came out of Suzumiya's neck. He held it like he was choking and blood poured out of his mouth and neck. His comrades ran in and formed a circle around him while shooting the Somalians. Sweetman checked on him.

"Shit…he's not looking well."

Cher Yang, Alpha Wolf, and Henderson were running back across the field. Henderson heard shouting and screaming and shooting going through his radio.

"What's going on in there? Sweetman, is everything alright?" he was worried.

"Man down! Man down!...Oh, what? Yes, Captain. We're in a tight spot. Sgt. Suzumiya is badly wounded. I don't think he's gonna make it. Unless we leave now."

"Goddamnit! Just as we were about to hold the position too…" Henderson said. "Chew, call up the guys at Asmara and get them to send out medics, now."


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown Enemy

"Hello? Is this Major Alexander of the Greek 7th Army Corps? This is Captain Chew Cher Yang of the American 2nd Marine Corps. My squad at the Massawa dock and we need you to send out a medical team. Some of my men are in critical condition."

Cher Yang hung up and ran over to Captain Henderson, who was firing at the Somalians.

"Mike, Alexander said he was sending out a medical team and they will be here in ten minutes." he managed to yell over the gunfire.

"We don't have ten minutes!" Marron shouted from the other side of the building. "He's starting to go pale."

"Well, then give him another fucking morphine, Marron!" Henderson yelled at him.

"Yes, sir!" Marron replied. He took out a morphine needle and stuck it into Suzumiya's leg.

Ten minutes later, Henderson saw four HUMVEES coming out of the brush on the opposite side as the Somalians. On top of the HUMVEES were .50 Caliber Machine Guns, or .50 Cal for short. The gunners fired upon the Somalians, now running across the field. The bullets ripped through their somewhat disorganized ranks and killed 95 of them. After about 10 minutes of massacre, the HUMVEES pulled up to the building. A woman stepped out with 7 other Greek soldiers.

"Major Alexander told me you boys needed some help." the woman asked.

"That's 'sir' to you." Henderson pointed to his Captain insignia.

"Yes, we do," he continued. "We have one man critically injured and he needs medical attention right away."

"Yes, sir." She looked over to another woman. "Athena! Go get a stretcher and get this man outta here." she said.

As that was happening, Captain Henderson and Cher Yang talked to the woman in charge.

"Thanks for coming so soon. Suzumiya might not have survived and we probably couldn't have held this place any longer." Cher Yang said.

"I'd like to know your information, soldier" Henderson sternly said.

"Sir! 1st Lt. Sofia Berberis of the Greek 7th Army Corps, also known as 'The Daughters of Zeus'! The Greek commander in Africa is General Evangelia Loizos, sir!" she shouted into his face.

The Captain had a confused look on his face.

"Wait a second…so it's an army of women, led by women? That's so strange…"

Suddenly, there was an explosion right where the Somalians were massacred. Tanks came in from the other side.

"Oh shit…" Marron said.

"Diodorus, Theophilus, and Polyxena you're with me. Erasmus, you're in charge of the convoy and make sure Suzumiya gets back alive." Berberis ordered. Her and her soldiers ran over to Captain Henderson and the others. They all ran into the building.

"Thanks for your support, Lt." Cher Yang said. Berberis nodded.

"Ok guys, this is what's going down. We can't identify those tanks, but they are most likely Somalian tanks given by the Sudanese government. So here's the plan. From what I can see, there are infantry walking along with the tanks. Marron, Sweetman, Janelli, Daniels, Cher Yang, and I will dress up as Somalians. I brought some blackface just for this situation. Alpha Wolf and Team Bravo, that's your squad Berberis, are gonna sit in the building and pick off as many as you can once I give the signal. Move out!" he said.

The soldiers ran to their positions and readied for the ambush.


End file.
